I Will Save Your Heart
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: Talia has returned home to Xeris, but only for a marriage; her own. Her loyalty to her people drives her to marry someone she hates, but perhaps her knight in shining armor is closer than she thinks. And not at all who she expected! R&R please! Serious Talisto! NOTE: updated story picture. Art belongs to me.
1. The Beginning of the End

There is not enough Talisto love out there! So I decided to fix that! Here is a short story I wanted to do aboout my favorite Lolirock characters, Mephisto and Talia! They are also my favorite ship from that show. Actually, aside from Izira and Praxina, they are really the only characters that I like at all!

So, hope you enjoy!

Always, WOBE.

P.S. Don't worry! I will continue my other stories once my computer is up and running again! I will also do more Ladynoir stories! They are my current addiction!

The kingdom of Xeris anticipated many things, but at the moment, the thing it was looking forward to was the wedding of their own Princess Talia.

She had gone to earth in an attempt to restore the planet of Ephedia, with the help of other princesses across the universe when she was sixteen.

Now, after two years, she had helped to defeat Gramorr and was destined to be wed to the prince of Trillum within a week. She had been betrothed to Helvic when she was born, and now that she was the proper Xeris age for marriage, her destiny was to be fulfilled.

Izira was currently looking for her younger sister, trying to locate the exact location of the eighteen year old, when she was interrupted by another wedding planner demanding her attention.

After giving her opinion on tapestries for the ceremony, Izira continued her search, which presently brought her to the library.

"Talia are you in here?" she called, her voice calm, but her mind weighed down with worry.

There was no answer.

"Talia, I swear if you are in here and do not answer me within the next five seconds, I will Tell Loricia that you need another dress fitting!" she threatened, her hands on her hips.

"And I will force you to go through the entire thing!"

Seconds later, a false wall moved to reveal the eighteen year old, her face betraying a multitude of emotions. All of them negative.

"What is with you today? First, you ruin ten of the new tapestries for the ceremony. Then, you couldn't decide on a dress for almost four days, and then, you forgot the meeting about your Unity Forging! Not to mention you put the bakers behind by two days with your little shenanigan the other day!"

Talia shrugged, pressing the book she was holding closer to her chest.

"Don't give me that! I am your sister and you queen! I know when something is wrong, and right now, something is terribly wrong with you!"

Talia still didn't say a word, the blue-haired princess refusing to open her mouth.

"Talia please! Talk to me!" Izira pleaded. She hated seeing her sister like this.

"Fine. You wanna know whats wrong? This. This whole wedding thing! That's whats wrong!"

"Whats so wrong about it? You've known Prince Helvic your entire life. I thought you liked him?"

"Well, maybe I don't anymore,"

"And what brought this on?"

"He's just so different Izira! He's so full of himself! And pushy! And he thinks that anyone less than noble birth is beneath him! He treats all of the palace staff like they are worthless! He's not at all like the Helvic I used to know," Talia said, trying her best to keep her emotions in check, but failing.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Izira asked, concern in her voice.

"Its not like there's anything you can do about it. The law states that only a man of eighteen or older and of noble birth, can marry me. And if I am already betrothed to another, he must be willing to fight to the death in a duel which fate must decide," Talia said, sighing as she finished.

She knew everything that lay before her, and even though she hated to accept it, she would for the sake of her people.

Izira put a hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

"I know you don't want to do this," she paused before enveloping her sister in a hug. "But I am so proud of you for doing it anyway. You are beginning to show the signs of a true ruler. One who puts the people before themselves, and right now you are doing just that,"

"Thanks Izira," Talia whispered, hugging her sister back.

"You are most welcome. Now, let's see about making this day a little more bearable for you shall we?" asked Izira, pulling away from her sister and sending her a dazzling white smile.

Talia's lips curled up slightly at the sight of her sister's smile. She loved her sister dearly, and was so thankful that she was still alive and well.

"Ok. But I refuse to have pink in the ceremony! Got it! Not a hint of pink! Anywhere!" Talia ordered, pointing a finger at her big sister.

Iziar laughed at her sister's behavior.

"Oh Talia! I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Talia was nervous. She stood at the back of the kingdom, ready to head into the throne room where the ceremony would take place.

She had refrained from causing trouble among the planners, but that still didn't mean she had to accept what was about to happen.

She didn't want to marry Helvic, and she had pretty much told him as much through her actions. She was cold and unreceptive of him and his advances, refusing his extravegant gifts to her, and his invitations for them to spend time together going for moonlight strolls or having meals together as just the two of them.

She had even heard him bragging to two of his noble friends that he would, quote, "Get her to fall for me before we are wed! I guarantee it!"

"Well I will make sure that that guarantee expires!" Talia thought to herself, walking back into the castle with a new attitude of defiance.

She wouldn't love him. She absolutely refused. Marry him, she was about to do just that. But she was determined that she was not going to love him. She couldn't. not when she felt like her heart belonged to another.

And who was this other person? She had no idea. She simply did not feel the spark with Helvic that the royal members of Xeris should feel when they have found their "Eternity Mate" as it was called.

She sighed as she heard the music in the throne room cease, indicating that it was time for her entrance.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded for her attendants to open the double doors to the throne room, and she walked through.

Helvic stood at the front of the throne room, a smirk plastered to his face that caused Talia to feel sick to her stomach at the sight of it.

She arrived at the front, forcing herself to breath normally.

Izira stood before them, ready to give the announcement.

"My people of Xeris! You have gathered today to witness the joining of our kingdom with that of Trillum. Before me, stand your princess Talia," at which claps and shouts erupted into the air.

"And Prince Helvic, her betrothed. The uniting of these two souls, will bring about a unity between our two kingdoms, and hopefully, an heir to the throne!" at this, the people clapped again, pleased that their kingdom might continue.

"As is tradition, I am to ask if there is any person present who believes that these two should not be joined together, for there is some misfortune that should befall due to this union,"

Silence fell over the people, so Izira took that as her cue to continue.

"Very well. Will the,"

But Izira was interrupted by shouts outside the throne room doors.

There was silence for a moment, before the doors burst open, a sole figure standing in the open space.

"Your majesty," he spoke, his voice echoing through the room. "I object to this union. With all of my soul, I object,"

Talia stared in disbelief, her mouth agape.

"Mephisto?"


	2. Revelations

She had felt it. It was like what earth people referred to as fireworks were shooting through her body.

When they had heard the muffled yells through the door, is sent a shock through her spine, and when Mephisto had entered the room, she felt it grow even stronger, traveling through her entire body all at once, and refusing to stop.

"I don't know why you would object to wedding Mephisto, but I assure you that," Izira's words were cut short when her sister raised her hand.

What was going on with her lately?

"What?" Izira's eyes nearly screamed at her sister.

"I feel it," Talia whispered in Izira's ear.

"Feel what?" the queen asked through gritted teeth.

"My spark," Talia responded, looking across the throne room to the mahogany haired teen.

He had grown over the past two years, and not just in height. He stood a head taller than most women, and his intelligence regarding many different areas had expanded to the point where he could easily surpass his sister. He had even defeated Iris recently in a one on one battle.

"If I may your majesty?" Mephisto asked, bowing respectfully to the queen.

Izira nodded. "You may come forth,"

Talia couldn't help the smile that graced her features as Mephisto began to approach. He was no longer the boy he had once been. Now he was a man. A man putting his heart and life on the line. For her.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Mephisto… Loved her.

"And why do you object to this union exactly, Mephisto?" Izira asked, a disdainful look in her eyes at the man who interrupted her sister's wedding.

"Forgive me your majesty, but I,"

"I know why Izira," Talia interrupted Mephisto.

"And what reason is it that he has, sister?"

"He loves me," she admitted, unashamed to announce it.

The people gasped and began to whisper amongst themselves.

"What?! How do you know?" Izira asked, completely shocked.

"Because he is my Eternity Mate. I can feel it," replied Talia, turning to face the man as she spoke the next words.

"And I love him too,"

Talia had never seen a more wonderful expression cross Mephisto's face then at that moment. At first it was a mix of shock and amazement, followed by a look of pleasure, and finally, one of pure delight, his mouth curling upwards in a smile that forced Talia's knees to go weak.

Helvic was the one to interrupt the silence that permeated the room.

"What on earth are you talking about? How can you possibly know that?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest and scowling at the man who had ceased the procession of his wedding.

"This, this, commoner, is your Eternity Mate? Over me?" Helvic said, making dramatic movements with his hands towards Mephisto as well as himself.

"If you were to check your facts your highness," Talia spat out the princes title like it was poison. "Then you would know that he is in fact the one and only Arvollian prince,"

"Heir to throne too if I'm not mistaken," Izira added, sending her sister a subtle wink.

"That's right! Since his sister abdicated the throne," Talia said, a smirk spreading on her face at the look of shock that flashed across her "fiancé's".

"As if! This, boy, a prince? And your Eternity Mate? You must be joking!" Helvic retorted.

"You of all people should know by now, that Xeris royalty never joke about matters of the heart. Nor about the status of other royals," the queen said, placing her hands on her hips and looking very much like a mother scolding her son for breaking her favorite vase.

"Although your status is debatable," she thought to herself, her teeth clenched behind her pink lips.

"You may try to bring in this foreigner to abstain from your marriage to me for a few minutes longer, Princess Talia, but I am no fool!"

"That's debatable too," Izira thought.

"I see past your false pretenses, and am letting you right now, that they are not working!" He smirked, his perfect, white teeth shining through his parted lips, and just begging to be knocked out.

Izira was about to tell the man she had almost forced her sister to marry off, but the other man, the one with the burgundy hair beat her to it.

"Actually, I'm afraid to inform you ladies, but you are both wrong,"

The royalty of Xeris looked astonished at the man who had just spoken as if he had just declared war upon their kingdom.

Talia felt her jaw growing slack, opening one second and being forcefully closed a second later by her older sister.

"See? You must have been misinformed your majesties," Helvic scoffed, a look of triumph on his face.

"I quite agree with Helvic. You have not been properly informed," Mephisto said, more whispers coming from the crowd, and and the smug upon Helvic's face growing, if that were even possible.

"I am actually not Crown Prince of Arvollia,"

Talia nearly fainted at his words, not believing what she was hearing. And hear she thought he had been her Eternity Mate! How dumb could she get?

The last thing that anyone expected happened next.

Mephisto snapped his fingers, and after a bright green glow spread throughout the room, a gold crown appeared on his head.

It was obviously well made, possibly a royal heirloom, with jagged lines and points with square gems scattered throughout the design. Talia noticed the head of a cobra etched into the front of it, standing out only due to the fact that it was outlined in silver with two tiny emeralds for eyes.

Talia couldn't help but marvel at the design, wondering if Mephisto had any say in what it looked like when it was upon his head. After all, it was very much his style.

"I'm king,"


	3. Questions Asked

A hush fell over the entire room, followed shortly by even more murmuring and whispers from the crowd, people shocked at the scene that was unfolding before them. This was much better than the wedding they had actually come to see!

"K-king?" Talia stuttered, shock the only expression present in her golden eyes.

Mephisto nodded. "Yes,"

"Puh-lease!" Helvic snickered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "As if this 'boy' could possibly be king! Don't make me laugh!"

"You already are," Izira thought, mentally rolling her eyes. What had she seen in him?

"I hate to have disappointed either of you ladies," Mephisto added, a look remorse crossing his handsome features.

"Why would we be disappointed? This is perfect!" Talia exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together.

"It is?" the other three people beside her asked in unison.

"Yes!" Talia replied, the smile on her face widening.

"Talia, may I speak with you a moment?" Izira asked her little sister.

Talia simply nodded, following her sister into the room behind the throne room where all the last minute touch-ups were done to the royals before they appeared before their subjects.

"What is it Izira?" Talia asked her sister.

Izira sighed before turning to face her sister.

"I tend to believe the rays of Earth's sun have fried your brain!" she whispered through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about?"

"HOW can this be perfect? This situation just seems to get more complicated every passing second, and all that you can do is say, 'Oh this is perfect!'," Izira said, doing a horrible imitation of her sister's voice.

"Because he is a king," Talia responded.

"Of his own kingdom,"

"And Helvic isn't going to be?"

"Not for a long time,"

"Mephisto loves me,"

"He could be faking it,"

"I love him,"

"How do you know?"

"He's my Eternity Mate for Rognick's sake!"

"I cant loose you!"

Talia's eyes grew wide, and the retort that she had prepared faded from her mind.

"Izira what do you mean you cant lose me?" she asked, he voice soft as she laid a hand on her older sister's shoulder.

"It's just, if you had married Helvic, at least then you would still live here. You are a closer heir to the throne of Xeris than he is to the the throne of Trillum, and that would mean that you would stay with me. If you marry a king," but she couldn't finish her statement, her words choked out by her sobs.

"If I marry a king, then I have to go live with him in his kingdom," Talia finished, the things her sister said finally clicking together and planting themselves firmly in her mind.

"Exactly," Izira whispered.

Talia enveloped her sister in a tight embrace before she could do react. When she finally did, she hugged her sister back.

They couldn't tell how long they were in their embrace, before Izira asked her sister a question.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, looking into her sister's golden eyes with her own violet ones.

Talia nodded.

"I know that he's the right one for me. You just have to trust me. And believe in him,"

Izira nodded. "I do trust you. And I'll do my best to do the same for Mephisto,"

"Thank you!" she said, pulling Izira into a bone-crushing hug, forcing all the air out of the elder's lungs.

"Of course!" she wheezed out, hugging Talia back.

This time, a shout followed by a yell - well, more like a blood curdling scream – interupted their sisterly moment. It was followed shortly by the yells and screams of the people, the sound of their feet thudding against the floor as they most likely tried to escape.

Talia and Izira emerged from the back room.

"What on Ephedia is going on here?" she yelled over the noise the crowd made, her brows furrowed in anger, and her nostrils flaring.

Her expression switched to shock almost as fast as her anger had flared.

Talia had an equally astonished look upon her face.

There, in the center of the room, stood Helvic, his entire body with the exception of his head, was encased in dark green crystal.

And flying above him, ready to land another blow, green energy circles forming around his outstretched hands, was Mephisto.

And he did NOT look happy.

His eyes were glowing with green energy sparks, similar to lightning, and a snarl marred his handsome face.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT HER! YOU INSOLENT, PATHETIC, LOTHESOME, DISGUSTING LITTLE RAT!" he screamed, his voice deep and threatening.

"I-I-I-I" was the only reply that Helvic could give, before he was cut off by the booming voice of Mephisto.

"Silence! None of your words can spare you from the fate you have written for yourself!"

"When did his voice get so deep?" Talia thought, admiring how powerful he looked at that moment, an invisible breeze causing his cape to billow and the burgundy strands of his hair to dance.

"Mephisto! What are you doing?" Talia asked, finally finding her voice.

As soon as he heard Talia's voice and saw her standing below him, it was if a switch had turned off.

He descended quickly from his perch in the air, and just when his boot clad feet touched down lightly, he returned to normal, all the green energy that had surrounded him disappearing.

"Talia, I," he began to explain, before he was rudely cut off by a panicking Prince Helvic.

"He-he tried to kill me! ME!" Helvic interrupted, pointing to himself after Izira had freed him from his crystal prison.

"Now hold on! How did this all start?" Izira asked, always being the levelheaded one.

"Did you not hear me? He. Attacked. ME!" Helvic cried frantically.

"You. Threatened. Me." Mephisto muttered, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

"Are either of you going to tell me what happened?" Izira asked, her hands now on her hips.

Silence from Mephisto and outrageous dramatics from Helvic were the only answers that either of the Xeris rulers received.

That was until a small voice yelled out, "I know what happened!"


	4. The Other Side of the Coin

New chapter! I truly hope you enjoy this one! So sorry that it was so long in coming! I really enjoyed writing this chapter though, and I hope you guys all like it! Continue reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! Every little bit encourages me to do more and more! You are the BEST! No really! You guys are awesome sauce! Check out my other stories too! You know, if you have time! Thanks again!

Enjoy!

Always,

WOBE

"Who said that?" Izira demanded, searching the room with her eyes.

"I did," the voice said timidly.

The entire group turned toward a small boy, only about seven years old, his wild dark green hair hanging in his purple eyes.

"You saw what happened here?" Izira asked, looking down at the child.

"I think you're scaring him, Izira," Talia whispered to her sister, noticing the shaky mannerisms of the boy. He nodded from his spot behind a wooden pew.

"What do I do?" Izira asked her younger sister, muttering to keep anyone from hearing her private conversation.

"Establish his trust. Get down to his eye level, and let him know that you mean no harm in any way," Talia explained. She knew her sister was excellent with children, but she hadn't been around them since Talia herself had been a child.

Izira did what she was told, and knelt down to be closer to the boy's height.

"It's alright. You can come out," Talia assured him, kneeling down beside her sister.

The boy timidly made his way towards the royal sisters, treading lightly.

"What's your name?" Talia asked, smiling warmly at the child.

"Lydrin," he answered.

"Well, Lydrin," Izira began making sure the two males were still present through her peripheral vision.

"Would you mind telling my sister and I what happened?"

"Sure!" he replied excitedly, bouncing on his heels.

"Ok, so start from when we left the room," Talia said.

"Well, you two left, then that guy," here, he pointed to Helvic. "Said that you 'better hurry up or else this wedding will never be over!'"

The sisters laughed at the high-pitched, nasally impression that their young friend had made of Helvic.

"Hey! I do not sound like that!" the prince protested, stomping his foot and crossing his arms.

"Seemed pretty accurate to me," Mephisto muttered under his breath.

"Then that guy," and the boy's finger landed on Mephisto this time. "Said, 'Then let's hope they never come out,'"

Talia held back a giggle at Lydrin's impression of Mephisto, who actually didn't seem to bothered by it. At least not like Helvic.

"The first guy said, 'Are you implying that you don't want this wedding to take place?' And the other guy said, 'Of course not. I was saying that I don't want this wedding to take place. I never implied it,'"

Lydrin retold the story exactly how it had happened:

"You think, that just because you own a kingdom and wear a crown you're qualified enough to marry the princess? MY princess?"

"She's marrying you isn't she? And let's see what do you have? Oh that's right!" Said Mephisto, snapping his fingers. "A kingdom and a crown,"

"She is MINE!" Helvic screamed.

"And what exactly, is your reason for marrying her?" Mephisto asked.

"So that our kingdoms will be combined and I will have heirs to continue my Trillum line,"

"And what about the people of Xeris?"

"What about them?"

"How you planning to take care of the people of Xeris after the two kingdoms unite?"

"Unite? The whole purpose of this wedding is to eradicate Xeris! Trillum will simply make Xeris another section of its empire!"

Mephisto's eyes grew wide at hearing this.

"You mean you're marrying Talia so you can have more land and heirs?"

"That's right," Helvic responded, examining his nails.

"You LEECH!" Mephisto screamed, slamming the prince's back into a wall.

Helvic screeched at the top of his lungs, causing the crowd to run and scream.

"You don't care about anyone but your sorry behind!"

"Talia is only a bratty, strong-willed princess who thinks she's all that! Well she's not! She's just a pathetic, brainless, and subpar girl! Even her looks aren't that great!"

Mephisto couldn't take anymore scrutinizing of the girl he viewed as perfect.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled, his eyes glowing green and his hands glowing with green circles as he swiftly rose into the air and encased the prince with a blast of crystal. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT HER! YOU INSOLENT, PATHETIC, LOATHSOME, DISGUSTING LITTLE RAT!"

"And that's when you came back in!" Lydrin said happily, folding his hands behind his back.

"Thank you Lydrin! You were most helpful!" Izira thanked the boy.

"You're welcome!"

"I just have one more question for you Lydrin," Izira said.

"Ok,"

"Why do you think Mephisto said what he did?"

"Because he loves Princess Talia,"

"And how do you know that?"

"Anyone can see it. Mephisto loves her,"

"Thank you again Lydrin,"

The boy simply nodded in response.

"Now, what to do bout this wedding," Izira said, rising from her knees to look at the two men still by the alter.

"I do believe a duel is in order, according to Xerian law,"

"Yes, I do believe you are correct sister. A duel it shall be!"

The crowd had begun to file back into the building once they had realized that it was safe, and now a significant amount of them were present, cheering and clapping for a duel.

"A (gulp) duel?" Helvic asked, his voice betraying his nervousness.

"Yes! A duel to the death!" Izira said, triumph showing on all her features.

"To the death!"

"Yes Helvic. To the death. Against Mephisto. Unless of course, you want to concede your right to wed me, and forfeit all ties with the kingdom of Xeris," Talia said casually, as if she were ordering from a fast food place on earth.

"All ties?" Helvic squeaked.

"Well? What will it be Helvic? Choose carefully," Mephisto said, his voice cold, daring the Trillum prince to make a move.

The only question was, would he move the knight to protect his king? Or would he move right into checkmate?


	5. Finale

The Finale! What will happen? Will Mephisto win? Will Helvic choose to fight? Or walk away? And what about Izira's oppinion on all this? There is only one way to find out! READ!

Beads of sweat gathered on Helvic's forehead, his eyes shifting from Talia, to Mephisto, to Izira, and then back to Mephisto again.

Mephisto was clenching and unclenching his fist, mentally preparing himself for whatever choice his opponent would make.

The only emotion that he could decipher in the eyes of Helvic, was sheer and utter terror, a desire to the cowards way out, lest he perish by choosing the other option. He knew he would meet his downfall no matter the choice he made, whether it be brought by Mephisto or his own father.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Helvic let out a deep sigh, embracing his demise.

"I concede. All ties between Xeris and Trillum shall be broken,"

Murmurs erupted from the crowd, more unanswered questions being added to the already extensive list.

No one paid attention to the rejected prince who left the scene, his head hung low in shame.

Instead, cheers rose from the people as they in turn rose to their feet, applauding their monarchs.

Talia ran into the open arms of Mephisto, who willingly embraced his princess. His princess. His.

He repeated the word over and over again in his mind, the joy he was feeling something that could only be expressed through their tight embrace.

Their tender moment was only interupted by Izira clearing her throat.

"Do you wish to go forward with the ceremony now sister?" Izira asked Talia, an unreadable expression crossing her facial features.

Talia pulled back from Mephisto for a moment, holding him at arms length. She gazed into his bright green eyes. They were filled with love and adoration. For her, and only her, and she knew it.

She turned her gaze towards Izira asdid Mephisto.

The nods they gave simultaneously confirmed Izira's suspicions, and a smile broke out on her face.

Izira was someone who stayed true to tradition, and in this most unusual case, she wanted to adhere to the marriage traditions of Xeris all the more. So before either one of them could object, Izira escorted – or rather, pushed - them out of the throne room. She had Mephisto ushered to a separate area of the castle by the men who had assisted Helvic, and she herself took care of her sister, practically dragging her to her room.

Once they had safely arrived, Izira closed and locked the door, slamming her back against it as soon as it was shut.

"Izira! What was that all about! Couldn't you see we were ready to get married right then and there?" Talia exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Of course I could. But dear sister, you do forget that some traditions in this kingdom command to be upheld simply by the sheer innocence and beauty the bring about,"

"Meaning?"

"Your dress. Xeris has always proudly held the tradition that one dress is for one man. It is a sacred promise that allows a dress to only be worn once, and only for the man that is being married to," Izira explained, approaching her little sister and taking her hands in her own. "This dress was made for Helvic. You need a dress that is for Mephisto. Something that upholds that sacred promise, as well as expresses your deep love for each other,"

With that, Izira left her sister and went to her armor. From with its crystal walls, she pulled a beautiful dress, layers of white and silver flowing down in a cascade of fabric. The flowing sleeves were light, a see through chiffon that added a degree of grace. Tiny, clear crystals had been scattered throughout the dress, an air of elegance displayed through the many faceted stones.

Talia gasped, bring a hand to her mouth upon seeing the outfit before her, a glorious and tremendously lovely thing.

"Izira! This is beautiful! Where did you get it?" Talia asked, fingering a portion of the top layer of the skirt's fabric.

"I made it. Well, I altered it a little,"

"Whatever for?"

"For my wedding. Don't say anything. I want you to have this. I was never going to marry anyway. That was just a fantasy that had been conjured up by the mind of a foolish teenager,"

"You said you altered it? Does that mean it belonged to someone before you?" Talia asked, not taking her eyes off the beautiful garment.

Izira nodded in reply.

"Who?"

"Mama,"

Talia lifted her gaze to look into her older sister's amethyst eyes, which were filling with tears.

Talia leapt into her sister's arms, hugging her with all her might as her own tears trickled down her cheeks.

"After she died, I asked Father for her dress so that I could alter it and make it my own for my wedding some day. Since that has never come, and the dress was never made for a specific man, I wanted you to be able to have and wear it,"

"Thank you," Talia whispered into Izira's ear.

"You're welcome. Now come on. We have a wedding to get you ready for!"

The two sisters giggled as they talked and prepared, while Mephisto was practically falling apart.

He had been forced into a room and was practically forced into another more dressy suit aside from what he usually wore.

"No! No! No!" yelled one of the designers, obviously fed up with his half-witted co-designers.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!"

The rest quickly obeyed, leaving the lone designer with the groom.

"I am sorry for their incompetence! Its like they have no sense of fashion or color!" he apologized

"Its alright. Thanks for getting them out of my hair," Mephisto thanked him.

"Speaking of which, they completely destroyed that. Just stick with what is comfortable. Hair isn't meant to be pinned up, pulled back, and twerked in so many odd directions. Here," he said, handing Mephisto a brush. "You fix that, and I'll try my best to fix this," he said, gesturing to the disastrous outfit Mephisto had been forced to wear.

"So, how did you get into designing? You don't seem like a typical designer," Mephisto observed.

"That's cause I'm not. I'm actually a member of the Xeris Royal Guard, but I couldn't stand to those people butcher you by making you wear this. I may not know much about fashion, but I know what is comfortable, classy, and majestic. I am a soldier after all,"

"Tell me that I don't just call you soldier?" Mephisto groaned as he continued to try to bring his hair back to its original style.

"No. You can call me Aberrinn. And for you information, I'm a lieutenant," Aberrinn said, fixing the collar of Mephisto's shirt.

"Really? You seem pretty young for a lieutenant,"

"You seem pretty young to be a king," Aberrinn countered.

"Touché,"

"There! That's better. What do you think?" Aberrinn said.

Mephisto turned to look at himself in the mirror, not believing just how regal he looked. His outfit was a perfect balance of powerful, majestic, and just plain cool in his eyes.

"I think you missed your true calling," Mephisto admitted, in awe at just how kingly his appearance was.

Aberrinn simply laughed.

There was one piece of shoulder armor on his right shoulder which connected to a long, black cape that flowed down behind his back, nearly touching the jacket was very similar to his normal one in style and color, but it seemed more regal. White pants and black knee high military boots may have been opposites on the color spectrum, but they looked very professional together. His matching vambraces were black leather with contrasting green and silver markings that reminded him of his crown slightly, which Aberrinn had just remembered.

Mephisto snapped his fingers, and in a flash of green light, it appeared in the lieutenant's hands.

"There. Now you look ready for a wedding! You better hope none of the girls in the crowd try to get you to run off and marry them now!" Aberrinn teased.

Mephisto laughed at that and expressed his desire for that not to happen.

"Lets get you married. Your highness," Aberrinn bowed mockingly, which Mephisto laughed at. He liked this guy. He may just have him transferred to Arvollia after the wedding.

When he saw Talia enter the throne room from his position standing by the throne, his breath caught, and his heart skipped several beats.

In turn, Talia had a difficult time making it all the way down the aisle without her legs giving way underneath her at the sight of him.

"We are gathered to unite these two Eternity Mates together in the sacred bonds of marriage. The universe has smiled upon you Talia and Mephisto, as I am now," Izira began.

"This a very different outcome for this day than any of us had expected I must say! But I am pleased that you two have been brought together. May your bond be everlasting, and love even longer that eternal,"

They exchanged their Eternity Promises to each other, claiming that they would forever be faithful to each other through all things.

Izira brought forth with a spell two silver rings, each having a single gem imbedded into them. They were the same thing, a crystal that was half blue half green. Mephisto was very thankful that his was more imbedded rather than more of a separate fissure like Talia's was.

"These crystals symbolize your union. Two halves of a whole. Two crystals that were broken, and then completed by their perfect half," Izira explained as Mephisto slipped Talia's ring onto her middle finger, and in turn Talia did the same for Mephisto.

"The ring is placed on the middle finger to symbolize that you are now the center of each other's lives. And now, may I proudly present to you, Mephisto and Talia. King and Queen of Arvollia!" Izira exclaimed, the crowd standing and applauding as their new monarchs made their way back down the aisle, Talia's arm entwined with Mephisto's.

The people soon followed, as they went to the ballroom of the palace, where their first dance was to take place.

Mephisto offered his hand to Talia, bowing slightly at the waist.

Talia accepted, placing her other hand on his shoulder, while he put his hand on her waist.

This first dance was a sacred tradition celebrated throughout more than just the kingdom of Xeris.

It signified the beauty that was a royal marriage, and the united of not only two hearts, but two kingdoms as well.

As the dance came to its end, Mephisto leaned down and whispered into the ear of his beloved, "I am so glad it was you. I can hardly wait to spend all of eternity with you,"

Talia smiled and replied with, "Me either!"

Talia stood on her tiptoes while Mephisto leaned and their lips met in the middle in one of the sweetest kisses. Talia moved her hands to tangle in his violet locks while his hands moved to tenderly hold her face.

They pulled apart only for breath, when they realized that they did in fact have an audience.

Many people congratulated them, offering their blessings to the happy couple.

Before they realized it, it was time for them to leave, for it was a rather long trip to Arvollia, and it was customary for the groom to show his bride her new home before leaving on their Wedding Journey.

Talia hugged and thanked her sister and Mephisto hugged the queen as well, thanking her for trusting him with her little sister's heart.

She watched as they left the palace, hand in hand, and happy as could be. They seemed to dance among the clouds rather than fly among them.

And Izira smiled.

Because her sister was living her happily ever after now, with the love of her life.

Even though Izira never did.

Well there it is! The finale! Did you enjoy it? Let me know! And let me know if there is something else you wanna see for/in a Talisto fanfic! I really enjoyed writing this! Enjoy!

Always, WOBE


	6. After, Happily Ever After

15 years later...

The sun was just beginning to rise over the kingdom of Arvollia, spreading its golden rays across the land and creating a symphony of light.

The king and queen of the mighty kingdom of Arvollia were sound asleep, Talia resting her head on her husband's bare chest, while Mephisto's arm was wrapped around his wife's shoulders.

They were a simple and beautiful symbol of peace. However, that was not to last for long.

"DAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD!" A voice yelled as two bodies burst through the bedroom door of the rulers of Arvollia.

"Ugh!" Mephisto exclaimed, removing his arm from his wife and flipping over, his pillow following.

"Daaaaaaaaaadddddd!" the same voice whined as Mephisto began to feel hands shoving at him, trying to get him to wake from his sleepiness. Mephisto on the other hand was trying desperately to hang on to the shreds of his once peaceful slumber.

"Daaaaaaaaaddddddd!" it was uttered for a third time, before Mephisto practically lost it.

"What is it it Cordiph?!" he asked, throwing his pillow off the bed and sitting up so fast that it made both his children jump back in surprise.

"Well? I'm waiting!" Mephisto said, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for an explanation as to why he had been woken up.

"It was Corliph's fault! He started blasting me with spells!" the younger claimed, pointing to his older brother.

"My fault! You decided to practice your Crystal Colighdom on me!" Corliph shouted.

"Oh yeah! Well,"

"Enough!" Mephisto yelled, getting the attention of his twin boys.

Both boys looked at their father with shock on their identical faces.

They looked exactly alike, their mahogany bangs hanging handsomely just above their exceptionally light amber-green eyes. The twins' eyes were a wonder, looking the lightest of greens under some light, and the brightest of amber under other light. Their eyes also changed color with emotion, anger being a constant emotion as of late. They had slightly tanned skin, as if they had been kissed by the sun.

If it weren't for the fact that they were only twelve, every princess throughout Ephedia would be after them.

They were currently still in their pajamas, meaning that they had not been up for long.

Mephisto pinched the bridge of his nose, trying desperately to calm himself down.

"What have I told you two about practicing spells on each other without proper supervision?" he asked, his frustration just barely being held in check.

"But how else are we supposed to practice our spells?" Cordiph asked, cleverly avoiding his father's question.

Mephisto would have been proud of his son's cleverness at any other moment, but not at the current time when he was so horribly deprived of more sleep.

"How about, not on each other hmmmm? You think that might be a good idea?" Mephisto said sarcastically, receiving a whack on the arm from his wife.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm despite that fact that she hadn't really hurt him.

"They're boys. They are going to act like boys," she explained groggily, still comfortably snuggling under the covers.

Mephisto was about to ask her how exactly that helped him, when three other figures burst through the door.

"Daddy!" they all squealed as soon as they saw that their father was up.

"Corliph and Cordiph were fighting again," Vitali kindly informed her father, pointing a finger at the pair of identical boys.

"Thank you Vitali. I know," Mephisto told the nine-year-old.

"What? How?"

"Because he's Dad, and he knows everything!" Hyrellito told her, looking proudly at his father.

Mephisto smiled fondly at the answer his son had given, pleased that his children thought of him so highly.

He felt tiny hands pulling on his arm and looked down to the side of the bed to see his four-year-old daughter there, her arms outstretched towards him.

"Hey Siria," he said, happily lifting the little girl into his arms.

"That's not fair! Mom!" Hyrellito complained to his mother, hoping she would feel sorry for him.

"Hyre, stop acting like you're six. Act your age," Mephisto chided his son. "Besides, Mama is sleeping,"

"Can we sweep too?" Siria asked.

"I don't see why not," Mephisto shrugged, patting the bed to indicate to his children that they could join him.

They were soon all settled back into sleep, breaths coming out deeply.

Mephisto gazed upon his family, his children laying all around himself and Talia.

He bent slightly to kiss his wife, her lips soft and her response nearly instant.

"I love you," he whispered, looking into her half-lidded amber eyes.

"I love you too," she replied, giving him a chaste kiss before they parted.

He gazed upon his sleeping children and wife.

He pulled Talia closer to his left side and his eldest son closer to his right side.

He looked out upon his family one last time before he too fell into slumber, a smile across his face.

This life wasn't perfect, but it was his.

And he wouldn't trade that for anything.

* * *

Watcha think of the final chapter? Hope you all liked it! I know I loved writing it! All the kids' names are my own just so you know.

Enjoy!

Always, WOBE


End file.
